


Brand New

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cheese, Comedy, F/M, Fangirls, Probable Cringing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of Chris knocks a fan flat on her face (literally) and the two bond over her busted nose. Things spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingReigns/gifts).



> This is based on DarlingReigns' life as a Chris fangirl and pulls bits from her real life as a chef. It's a gift for her more than anything but I really hope you enjoy it.

It was absolutely bananas. Not that every day wasn't but ones like these were in a league of their own. Guests were burning through food with a voracity that would have impressed Pac-Man and they were beginning to run low on some things when Dani realized there wasn't a single maraschino cherry left in the kitchen or the walk-in. They were just a garnish but god-fucking-dammit those milkshakes and sundaes would have their cherries on top! She would have to appropriate some from the bar. The beleaguered chef was about to push her way through the kitchen doors when through the small, circular window she caught sight of a familiar face. 

_Ohhhh myyy god._

Dani shrank back against the wall like a spy evading detection. He was unmistakable. Chris FUCKING Evans was sitting at the bar, waiting for his order to be taken. The bartender walked out earlier so even if the cherry supply had held out, someone needed to go out there to compensate for the sluggish waitstaff who remained. This guy couldn't be ignored. 

They say to never meet your heroes and this was on Dani's mind as she went out like a sheep to slaughter. Chris must have heard the 'woosh' of the doors opening as he looked up, casting his eyes and a friendly smile in Dani's direction. 

The woman's feet suddenly decided to stay planted on the spot, which sent her sailing face first into the floor. Yes, her nose crunched painfully but at least she was too surprised to scream. 

"Are you okay?!" The cause of the blunder asked with urgency, helping her up. Dani lifted her head to meet his gaze, not sure if she should thank him or retreat to her Fortress of Soli-food.

"Oh man. I am so sorry." He grimaced and snatched a napkin from the counter, indicating she ought to press it to her nose. 

She did so, flinching but preferring the discomfort to allowing blood to flow freely onto her coat. Besides that, the humiliation was far worse. Dani couldn't say why she let Chris help her to a stool but she did. Maybe it was because things couldn't any worse. 

Another napkin was fashioned into an ice pack and applied to soothe the vicious bruises blooming across Dani's face. Her celebrity crush-turned rescuer plopped onto the stool at her right, apologizing once more for distracting her. 

Dani shrugged. "It's okay. I'm clumsy as hell."

The man chuckled and offered his hand. "I'm Chris."

"I know."  _Shit shit shit. Did I seriously just say that?!_

"Uh, I'm Danielle. Call me Dani if you want." She managed, accepting the handshake. 

"Will do. So...Dani, we should get you to a hospital."

"I'm fine. I can see my doctor tomorrow." Leaving during the lunch rush for anything other than an emergency was absolutely out of the question. "And what's this  _we_?"

"You took a good hit on the head and that's my fault so the least I can do is make sure you're okay." Chris answered as if it were abundantly obvious. 

Was this real?! It was definitely some damsel-in-distress shit but the gallant knight was Chris Evans in all his dazzling, bearded glory and so it was acceptable in this instance. Was it worth some spilled blood? Certainly. Dani ought to politely reject the offer and insist that she stay at work but she wasn't going to follow her own advice. The starstruck woman was getting out of her seat to go fill in the manager when she noticed her phone was missing from its usual pocket on her apron. 

"Is this yours?" Chris asked, crouching to pick up an iPhone lying on the floor just behind the bar. He looked over he device with an amused grin. It was sheathed in a case emblazoned with Captain America's shield and the wallpaper was a Cap poster. 

 _Noooooooooo!!!_  

Dani blushed with horror. He would think she was some kind of psycho who had thrown herself down on purpose. She ditched the ice pack in favor of her phone. 

"You're a fan. Coincidences, huh?" Chris lightheartedly remarked.

"Damn right." The aforementioned fan sassed before heading to the back. 

Chris watched her go. Was he a nice guy? He liked to think so. Did he do stuff like this? No, not really. The man considered himself a good judge of character and this girl he had just met seemed alright, not to mention tough. She sure wasn't bad to look at, although that wasn't exactly a character judgement. 

* * *

The ER wasn't especially crowded and none of the cases all that severe. The nurse at reception got Dani in immediately after learning she hit her head in the fall. After another nurse took her vitals the doctor stepped in and after a short examination concluded that though Dani's symptoms weren't all that severe he wanted to do an MRI. They would prep and be back for her soon.

"Hey, if you wanna get out of here I can take the bus back to the hotel to get my car." Dani didn't want Chris to feel obligated to tend her through this. It was going to be a while before she would be discharged. "Besides, I have a feeling there are pictures of us on the internet already."

"It happens. And it's worth it to keep you company." He admitted with the mindblowing smile that had tripped her up. She was glad to be seated this time around. 

"That's pretty awesome of you."

Ever modest, he shrugged it off. 

"I'm doing the Civil War panel tomorrow. We're you planning on going?"

"Pffffff! I wish. Even before this I couldn't get out of work so I put Comic-Con out of my mind. None for Gretchen Weiners."

"Nice reference. But hey, me and the guys are going to dinner after everything so you should totally come."

Dani nearly choked on her carton of cafeteria orange juice. "The guys being who?"

"Anthony, Paul and Sebastian." He ticked them off on his fingers. "Seb's girl is in town visiting family so she'll be there too."

_Was he...no he wasn't._

_Holy fuck, yes he was._

It wasn't exactly an offer she could pass up. "Just be aware I'll probably embarrass you in front of your friends."

Chris laughed. "Please. They're so ridiculous anything you do is gonna pale in comparison." 

_Thank god._

"So it's a date?" He asked bashfully, wanting to eliminate any doubt.

"Yep. Gimme your phone so I can put my number in." Dani spoke smoothly, slightly surprised she wasn't writhing around on the floor with giddy convulsions. The contact was made and Chris just got his phone back when a text came in. 

 **Seb:**   **Dude where r u? U were MIA @ the restaurant & ther r pics of u & some grl w/ busted face on tumblr. Ppl r saying u have a secret gf u beat up on. **

_Me: That's ridiculous. She's the chef. I was there when she had a bad fall so I took her to the ER. Sorry I didn't call._

**Seb: K, there's def more 2 th@. U got2 fill me in l8r.**

_Me: We both can. She's coming to dinner tomorrow._

**Seb: Did u fuckin rescue a grl & ask her out?**

_Me: Pretty much._

**Seb: Ur crazy.**

_Me: See my last text._

* * *

As it turned out Dani did have a concussion albeit a very minor one. The doctor recommended over the counter pain medication and a night of rest, preferably with someone around to check on her. If she was fine in the morning she'd be perfectly alright. 

"Do you have anybody you can call?" Chris didn't want to pry but he also felt like the barn door was open and that horse had long since bolted. 

"Nah, everyone is out of town." Dani hauled herself out of the wheelchair they pushed her to the entrance in. 

"Ya know, if its not too weird we could get some take-out and chill." He tentatively suggested. 

"Hmmm. I am starving. Just don't get any ideas, buster." She wagged her finger at Chris playfully as they walked to his car. 

Adversity bonds people in strange ways. They had known eachother for a few measly hours and Dani felt her awkwardness steadily seeping away. She was already thinking of him not as Chris Evans: world famous actor who was way out of her league, but Chris: cute, considerate guy though still out of her league. 

* * *

Chinese food and DVR-ed SNL episodes were on the menu. They were laughing hysterically at the skit Close Encounter when Chris began to choke on a bite of sweet and sour chicken. Dani pounded him on the back until it passed and handed him his beer afterwards. 

"You okay?" Her lips twitched with the remains of her amusement. 

"Yeah, I'm good." He wheezed. 

"Watching Saturday Night Live while eating is a recipe for disaster."

"Apparently." Chris confirmed before digging back into his chicken. 

The rest of the meal passed without incident. They went on to binge watch season 4 of House of Cards. Glances were thrown in both directions, cheesy jokes were laughed at and like a flash half the season was done and Dani could barely keep her eyes open. 

"Okay, I'm calling it. I'm pooped but you can stay up and watch TV if you want." She fetched a pillow and blanket for her guest, leaving them on the arm of the couch. 

"Night." He said simply. 

Dani shut her bedroom door and Chris turned the volume down to a level he was sure wouldn't disturb her. He ought to get some sleep but it eluded him. He was totally wired. 

This girl was awesome. She made him deliciously anxious but being with her was incredibly comfortable. It was contradictory but true. As Chris finally nodded off he pondered how un-weird this felt and wondered if that in itself was strange. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI I am aware "un-weird" isn't a real word.


End file.
